The invention relates to a broadcast receiver including a search tuning circuit comprising a group selection circuit for selecting from a plurality of groups of tuning data stored in a memory circuit a tuning data group associated with a given region, a search action of the search tuning circuit, for scanning a selected group of tuning data, being initiated when a transmission, which corresponds to a tuning datum from the selected group, provides reception which is too weak, the search action being terminated when a transmission, which corresponds to a tuning datum from the selected group, provides sufficiently strong reception.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 5,121, filed Jan. 22, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,194 issued Feb. 24, 1981, discloses a receiver of the above-mentioned type. The group selection may, for example, be a selection from a plurality of transmission regions of a traffic information system or a selection from a plurality of postal code regions of a broadcast transmission system.